


Remembering childhood

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan has a moment of sentimentality remembering the story of the golden mirror she stole as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering childhood

      Morrigan clutched the gilded mirror to her chest and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Behind her, the humans shouted as they realized they'd been relieved of one of their possessions. But Morrigan was no common thief.  Once she'd made it to the edge of town, she changed forms, slinking amongst the darkness like she practiced with Flemeth.

      After she could no longer hear the men behind her, she made herself comfortable and inspected her prize. Like a small child, she gaped in wonder--she'd never seen a true mirror before. So far, the most she'd seen of her reflection came from the occasional still pond.  Morrigan rearranged her bangs, trying to fix fly-away hairs here and there. She knew she was female, and that she had fair skin and raven-black hair, but beyond that she knew next to nothing about her features. Touching her reflection, Morrigan let a small smile reach her lips; it wasn't much, but this new found treasure was exciting--something to break the everyday monotony of life isolated in the Wilds with Flemeth.  

As if summoned, Flemeth appeared as if conjured out of thin air. 

Morrigan's face dropped--she'd been found out.

"There you are, girl. Slacking off again, I see."

Morrigan stood up, face slightly flushing, hiding the mirror behind her back.

"Y-yes, mother. I was looking for firewood and herbs--"

"Don't bother trying to lie to me. I know all about your little...adventure in town."

 "Oh..."

Flemeth smirked, "Now show me what's behind your back."

Morrigan felt like running and crying to herself, but she knew better than to attempt to escape Flemeth's scorn. Trying to look as calm as possible, Morrigan showed the mirror.

"Now give it here," Flemeth ordered, "there's a good girl."

Morrigan looked down at her feet, bracing herself for whatever punishment was surely to come. 

...but no blow fell on her, nor was she transfixed by any magic.

Morrigan glanced up in time to see her mother dash the mirror on the ground. She couldn't help but widen her eyes. Her one special possession, and it had been snatched from her.

Flemeth fixed her eyes on Morrigan coldly, "Do not think you can get into the habit of stealing, least of all from me. And you'll not make your way into town anytime soon. Do you understand?"

Morrigan nodded solemnly.  Flemeth's face softened a bit, but her words were still hard.

"Templars could have heard what happened and taken or killed you. Stupid humans could have tried to sell you as a slave, foolish child."

"Yes, mother." Morrigan felt like she would be swallowed by the ground. Maybe that was preferable, at this point.

Flemeth bridged the gap between them and took Morrigan's face in her hands, turning the young girl's face to meet hers.

"Yes, you're decent enough to look at, I suppose. When the time comes, you can make use of that--make men do your biding. Until you grow a little and are still a pain in my life, you will do as I say and stay. here. Understood?"

"Yes, mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the world's biggest fan of Morrigan, but I really am looking forward to what role she'll play in Inquisition. I really love larger story plots that are complex, so I hope it's not a let down.  
> As always, if you have any more ideas for my stories you can let me know here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. : )


End file.
